custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanukkah Tales
Hanukkah Tales & Tunes is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 27, 1994. Plot Barney's friends David, Heather, Christine and Kevin teach Barney all about Hanukkah through songs, stories and lots of fun! Main Cast Barney: (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) David: David Brand Heather: Heather Marie Christine: Christine Perone Kevin: Kevin Osgood Additional Performers I Had a Little Dreidel performed by Dan Crow and Fred Sokolow Galya and the Goblin told by Jon Reed and Jennifer Eleanor Brandt Hanukkah Medley performed by Caren Glasser Light the Menorah/Dreidel Song performed by Tales & Tunes Children's Chorus Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Friendship Song #Miracles Aren't Just Magic #Antiochus Epiphanies #One More Day of Oil #I Had a Little Dreidel #Hanukkah Medley #Light the Menorah/Dreidel Song #Hanukkah Blessing #I Love You #Miracles Aren't Just Magic (Reprise) Stories: Galya and the Goblin Trivia This is the only Barney Hanukkah special made. Hanukkah would be mentioned in Barney's Christmas Star and Gift of the Dinos. This special was filmed in late 1993/early 1994. The special was planned for an earlier release but was delayed until the end of 1994 because of the lawsuit for the song I Love You. This is the first time that I Love You was sung in three verses (The first and third verse would be sung in English while the second verse would be sung in Hebrew) The Hebrew translation for I Love You would be the same translation for the Hebrew Co-Production of Barney & Friends The arrangement for I Love You would be the same arrangement from Barney in Concert. This is the first appearences of David, Heather, Christine and Kevin. David, Christine, Heather, and Kevin would return in the home videos, Barney's Favorites Volume 1, Barney's Favorites Volume 2, and Barney's Imaginary Adventures The set for this special which is a living room of a giant house would later be used in the home videos Barney's Favorites Volume 1, Barney's Favorites Volume 2 and Barney's Imaginary Adventures and would later be referred to as the Clubhouse in later specials. Barney doesn't turn into a doll at the end. Instead Barney and the gang sing a reprise of Miracles Aren't Just Magic and the song ends with the gang hugging Barney and after a shot on Barney's face and a laugh the screen fades to black. In the UK this video was released with a bonus Barney episode "Shopping For a Surprise" in 1996. During the first verse of "I Love You", Kevin is seen lip-synching the song. In 2005, the special would be rereleased on VHS and DVD with the season 7-13 intro instead of the season 1-3 intro. This custom special is based on an actual Hanukkah special with the same name but instead of the puppet KJ, it's Barney the Dinosaur. Gallery Screenshot 2018-09-10-22-58-59.png|Kevin Screenshot 2018-09-10-23-20-04.png|Heather Screenshot 2018-09-10-22-54-35.png|Christine Screenshot 2018-09-10-22-35-43.png|David Screenshot 2018-08-09-18-13-25.png|Miracles Aren't Just Magic Screenshot 2018-09-10-22-38-13.png|Antiochus Epiphanies Screenshot 2018-09-10-22-57-01.png|One More Day of Oil Screenshot 2018-08-09-18-08-29.png|Miracles Aren't Just Magic (Reprise) Screenshot 2018-09-10-23-25-37.png|Hanukkah Blessing Screenshot 2018-09-10-23-22-37.png|Light the Menorah/The Dreidel Song Screenshot 2018-09-10-23-12-39.png|Caren Glasser singing The Hanukkah Medley Screenshot 2018-09-10-23-06-38.png|Galya and the Goblin Screenshot 2018-09-10-23-04-45.png|Jon Reed and Jennifer Eleanor Brandt Screenshot 2018-09-10-23-02-59.png|Dan Crow and Fred Sokolow singing I Had a Little Dreidel Script https://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Hanukkah_Tales_%26_Tunes_%28Script%29 Category:Barney Home Video (Coolswartzx123)